


Routines and Intimacy (McCall Pack Edition)

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Fluff, Good Alpha Pack, Multi, Pack Feels, after the darach, all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: A few sticky notes had begun appearing after he denied giving her money for the large newly-built house. They were completely blank on either side, so he simply tossed them away. Then, they began appearing in more and more places, like in his jacket pockets or in his underwear drawer. The final straw was when he went out to his car and found his entire car covered in sticky notes like a sick prank.





	Routines and Intimacy (McCall Pack Edition)

Derek was rich, no question about it. Especially compared to others in the McCall pack, he was the one with the seemingly endless pockets. However, his little sister, Seraphina, was only allowed a certain amount each month. Being thought dead for almost the past decade meant her bank account was simply added into his own. He never thought she'd return.

But she did. She came back and started attending school with Scott and Stiles. It wasn't long after that Derek discovered she was alive and well again. She'd apparently snuck out the night of the fire to go running and had been taken in by Kali, eventually joining the alpha pack with the woman.

With the alpha pack now living in the city and the darach taken care of, she was free to attend school with the twins and to live with Derek if she wanted. And, she did. In the past few months, she had started dating Stiles and ended up sleeping with him every night.

Anyway, back onto point, Derek had noticed a few... odd... things in the past couple weeks. Seraphina had been asking for a much larger allowance, claiming that the pack needed a better place to stay. Isaac had moved into the McCall house, which drove Melissa's food bill way up. Boyd's family was polite and loved having company, but there was no way they could house more people for an extended amount of time. Erica lived alone with her mom, but they had a tough relationship.

A few sticky notes had begun appearing after he denied giving her money for the large newly-built house. They were completely blank on either side, so he simply tossed them away. Then, they began appearing in more and more places, like in his jacket pockets or in his underwear drawer. The final straw was when he went out to his car and found his entire car covered in sticky notes like a sick prank.

Standing by his pranked car, he immediately placed an offer on the house before texting his oh so beloved sister, both informing her he had placed an offer for the house and both she and her boyfriend were to clean his car immediately. Imagine his non-surprise when a certain old, ugly blue jeep came around the corner.

A few weeks passed and his offer was accepted (because of course it was) and the McCall pack was moving in. Melissa was tentative at best about relying on someone else's money, but one look at the stack of bills on her counter and Scott's puppy eyes made her cave easily. John took some more convincing to move in, but Stiles swore that he would behave better in school.

And, so, they moved in. Erica and Boyd spent most of their time there, but Boyd did return home to his family for at least half of every week. Erica, on the other hand, practically moved in and only went to her dad to show she was still alive and for the occasional awkward dinner. Isaac had no problem moving in full-time, seeing as his only remaining family was half-way across the country and were as estranged as estranged could get.

John and Melissa shared the largest room with its' own bathroom. The king-sized bed was more than enough space for them both to spread out and the closet still had room to spare another two wardrobes. It hadn't taken much nagging before they sunk into the comfortable bed and claimed it.

Isaac's room was closest to the staircase with Scott's directly across from his. The two shared a bathroom, which wasn't any problem except in the mornings when one was already using the bathroom and the other shuffled in half-asleep and needing the bathroom himself. Thankfully, they had few of those incidents happen.

Boyd's room was directly beside Scott's and there was a large bathroom separating his and Erica's. It was no secret the two were dating, as Melissa had walked in on them during an intimate moment. Locks and knocking were worth more than diamonds.

Seraphina's room was beside Isaac's and, like Boyd and Erica's, her and Stiles' room were connected to a shared bathroom. And, like Boyd and Erica, the two were dating and had no issue sharing a bathroom. Thankfully, Seraphina was responsible and made sure the door was locked before anything intimate happened.

They fell into their own routine and had their own intimacy. John and Melissa were the first ones to wake up, they even had a small on-going game to see who would wake up and start coffee first. Usually Melissa won, according to the tally chart attached to the fridge. They would make breakfast together though, which easily woke up five teenage werewolves and one Stiles.

Mornings were always slow, but it was always a sight to see whose clothes had been stolen by who. Being the smallest, Erica stole everyone's shirts but she often wore one of Boyd's shirts and someone's boxers for shorts. John somehow ended up stealing Isaac's shirts, which more often than not left him shirtless since Seraphina also stole his shirts. Isaac didn't mind, but it was an inconvenience hunting down a clean shirt for school.

Stiles and Scott swapped clothes a lot, which often went unnoticed. Stiles always wore clothes a couple sizes too big, so they fit Scott's broader frame, but Scott's pants fit Stiles a bit too tightly. Sweatpants and pajama pants were a free for all, whoever grabbed them wore them. Melissa attempted to sew initials into the tag, but they were ignored.

Laundry was always an all-day occurrence and usually on Sundays, when everyone realized they were out of good clothes for the week. Thankfully, there were two washers and dryers in the basement. Isaac refused to go into the basement, but he helped Scott gather the hampers and set them outside the basement door for Seraphina or Erica to throw in the washers. So far, there had been no pink shirts and socks incidents, but there was always a sock going missing.

Dinners were odd at first, neither John nor Melissa would cook enough as they were used to only having two or three people to feed. The first week or so, they simply ordered out. Once they ran out of new places to order from, they formed an extensive grocery list, which was then divided for everyone to conquer a different section of the grocery store. They finally realized dinners required a weekly planner and usually ended up with someone running to the store for one last missing ingredient.

Once they got dinner and laundry figured out, everything else seemed to fall into place. Homework was done promptly after practice, spread out across the dining table and floors or the living room. Snacks were passed out (aka thrown from whoever got to the pantry first) and answers were usually shouted across the rooms.

After homework, they lounged around until John or Melissa came home. Long nights at the hospital meant someone (usually Scott or Isaac) running her dinner and whenever John had a long night at the station Stiles or Seraphina ran him food. Every now and then, when both of them had long nights, Seraphina would cook something like spaghetti or a large stew for everyone.

Friday nights were movie nights, which Stiles declared everyone was meant to attend if they weren't working or having a family dinner in Boyd's case. Pillows were thrown across the floor along with comforters and once John landed in his chair and Melissa across the couch, there was no waking them up.

Isaac and Boyd ended up being pillows for the others. Boyd usually ended up with his back against the couch or a small pile of pillows and Erica in his lap. Scott typically landed between Isaac and Boyd, his head on his mothers lap while she combed her fingers through his hair. Isaac would end up snoring before the first movie was over if Melissa gave him head scratches. Stiles and Seraphina would cuddle towards everyone's feet as it was the easiest position for Stiles to get up and swap movies and Seraphina to get more snacks or drinks.

As with all packs, there was a lot of scenting and casual intimacy. Along with almost all of their clothes smelling of each other, there was a lot of arms around shoulders and playful fighting. Thankfully, they'd only needed to buy two new coffee tables and three dining room chairs before agreeing to take any tackling and playfighting in the backyard.

Isaac was the most affectionate, once he opened up to everyone. He could often be seen hugging someone from behind or just leaning into Scott or Boyd. Boyd enjoyed the affection, but Erica did have a bit of a possessive streak so she would lightly growl at Isaac and squeeze herself between Isaac and Boyd.

John ruffled a lot of hair and freely gave hugs while Melissa kissed temples and cheeks before they had to leave for work. Stiles particularly enjoyed all the affection, shown by his dorky smiles everytime someone hugged him without warning. Erica wasn't one to initiate hugs, but she melted when it came to John's, Scott's, or Boyd's hugs.

Seraphina leaned into the males of the house whenever she was still half-asleep, sinking into them. She was also more than happy to accept Erica's rare hugs and pat the smaller girl on the head. Stiles would also slip into the hugs and Erica would end up squished between the two.

Thankfully, there was a distinct lack of kisses except from Melissa and she kept them to the cheek or temple. The two couples (Boyd and Erica, and Seraphina and Stiles) of course kissed, but they kept it mostly clean when not in the bedrooms. Hugs and cuddling were commonplace, though, and with everyone sharing clothes, everyone's scent rubbed off on each other.

Derek visited on occasion, claiming he was 'concerned about the house collapsing'. Seeing how well everyone was doing together made him ever so slightly happy. He was still a sourwolf, though, and would tease Seraphina about something or another. But, it was all in good family fun and didn't escalate beyond some hair-ruffling and being stuck in someone's arm.

Everyone got along, though, and while they were all friends and family, they were a pack first and foremost. They helped each other in school and had each other's backs when they had a problem with someone at school. They were there for each other for nightmares and scary movies alike. And that was important.


End file.
